


The Lonely Lady

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2015 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Mythology References, Pining, Summer Pornathon 2015, Supernatural Elements, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya has been transformed into the Lady of the Lake, but she still has a young woman's heart, and longs for a lover and companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BBCs Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This fic was originally written and posted as my Summer Pornathon 2015 fic for Challenge 3, "Tropesmash".

Freya drifts. She looks up through the clear water, faintly green as glass. There's sun and air up there, but the lake is her element now. She has been transformed.

At the core she hasn't changed, though. Her mind is filled with dreams and yearning. She moves through the water to the rhythm of desires she barely understands.

The lake teems with magical life, - water sprites, foam spirits, and merfolk. And of course there are the Sidhe, flitting across the water like brilliant points of light.

But Freya herself is one-of-a-kind.

Her loneliness turns her into a keen observer of the lake's other supernatural beings. She soon learns that sex fuels their magic. The sprites frolic around her, rubbing up against each other, their translucent skin flushing with heat when they copulate. And the Sidhe are insatiable. Tiny bodies always seem to be undulating in the air, couples and groups twisting into knots of pleasure. Their frequent orgasms flicker across the lake with an eerie blue luminescence.

Freya watches them all with increasing hunger. She longs for her beloved, but he is far away.

-x-x-x-

They finally meet again when Merlin comes to take Excalibur from her hand. After that he continues visiting her now and then. He sits on the shore, speaking as tenderly to her as if she still were the pretty girl he once knew.  
She craves much more than talk. Her desire grows strong enough to stir the lake, its crested waves breaking across Merlin's bare feet.

“Come join me in the water, I want you. I need you,” she pleads.

There's sadness in Merlin's eyes as he shakes his head. But he dips his toes into the lake. She suckles each one, pinching his ankles with frantic fingers.

She can touch him, for her unique powers allow her to reach through to the human world, but Merlin cannot reciprocate. The one time he reaches down to hug her, his hands pass right through her as if she's no more than the water that surrounds her. He can never hold her, never actively give her pleasure.

She keens in frustration and claws at his knees.

“Freya, I'm sorry,” he sighs, and she barely hears his voice through the storm that fills her mind. “I cannot join you. If I give myself completely, I will drown. But we can do this - “

There is a rocky outcropping a foot below the surface. Merlin undresses and slides into the lake, sitting down on that ledge. His head remains above water, but Freya has the rest of him.

She plunges forward to grab his hips. Her lips close around his dick. It's a new and very satisfying sensation that gets even better when she feels his erection growing, filling her mouth. Pulling back, she holds his hard cock in her small hand and laps at the tip like a kitten licking cream. She joyfully swallows every drop when he comes. The milky fluid mingles with the lake water that is her essence.

Freya somersaults three times backwards in delight, just like a mermaid dancing in the deep.

"I love you," she tells him.

Merlin looks troubled when he climbs out of the water.

-x-x-x-

Freya is back to watching the sex life of the Sidhe and the sprites. Filled with longing and envy, she is waiting, always waiting. Her hunger intensifies. She yearns for Merlin with a young woman's romantic heart, but a mature sorceress' appetite.  
When Merlin returns to the ledge in the water at last, she licks him from the chest down and rubs herself raw on his cock. The tangled strands of her long hair surge like seaweed around him.

One time she stretches out, resting her head on the ledge when he sits down. A strong undertow tugs at his splayed legs and her whole body while his arse presses firmly down on her, his scrotum rubbing against her lips and tongue. The stimulation makes her face tingle. She's ablaze with the glory of it, although she soon longs for more. She needs all of him, always.

-x-x-x-

Everything changes when the king dies. Merlin wants to be faithful to Arthur's memory.  
He visits her one last time. Kneeling down on the shore, he ducks his head under water, holding his breath until Freya reluctantly rises to press her cold, cold lips to his.

The only kiss the Lady of the Lake ever takes from her lover says good-bye.


End file.
